


The Reason for the Season

by Liviania



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Frozen (2013)
Genre: Discrimination against people with superpowers, Holidays that totally aren't Christmas, The Goddamn Batman - Freeform, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 17:18:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2317223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liviania/pseuds/Liviania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa and Anna find themselves in Gotham, on a holiday that totally isn't Christmas but is celebrated with Christmas trees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reason for the Season

So Batman gets really mad that Elsa is in Gotham, because he doesn't like people with superpowers.  She fights him because clearly he deserves it for being such a prejudiced asshole.

But then Anna saves the day by reminding them that it is a holiday that totally isn't Christmas and love is what's really important, especially the love of family! Batman adopts them, because they're orphans and that's what he does to orphans.

**Author's Note:**

> The toys totally aren't in their packaging still because they're Christmas gifts. It's a stylistic choice. It shows how isolated Batman and Anna are. The fact that the Christmas tree isn't in a package shows how welcoming the holiday is!
> 
> Please R+R!!!111!!!!11!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Reason For The Season - Fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2327303) by Anonymous 




End file.
